


Better Things

by molliehenson



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Sanha's just tryna be friendly and Rocky ain't having it tbh, angsty teen Rocky, binu parents, late 80's/early 90's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13657074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: Rocky was about to be locked up for stealing, but instead got sent to a nice, warm home.





	Better Things

**Author's Note:**

> man did this take me a long time to write I'll tell you what. but I was motivated. stole this prompt from moonbinonesie. it's the longest chapter I've ever made tbh but it all comes together at the end. hope you guys can enjoy!

Rocky bumped into a lady on the street. He quickly bowed to her out of an apology, then walked away. He held up the twenty dollar bill he pulled out of her pocket and smiled. Man, life was good. 

When Rocky wasn't doing chores, or sleeping away at the orphanage, he spent his day taking money from strangers. He needed to eat, as he was tired of porridge and steamed broccoli, and stealing money was the only way.

The boy heard recently from a random couple that passed by him a few days before, that there had been an increase of pickpocketing in the city, and that police were on the lookout. Rocky then decided to be more careful as to not get caught. He was too good at his job anyway.

He ran into a nearby convenience store and bought a warm hot chocolate and a bag of chips. The weather was getting colder, so feeling the hot cup in his bare hands was really nice.

As he sipped his drink, he made his way to the park and sat down at a bench. Rocky looked out at the other passerbys. He watched as some talked on to the phone, some people walked in pairs, laughing.

Then he saw a family. A mom, a dad, and a boy. They walked hand in hand, and the boy smiled and looked up at his parents. Rocky sighed as he watched them go.

He looked upwards. The sky was already orange, and setting. He hurried to eat his chips to be back at the orphanage by dark. 

 

 

 

 

After chores the next afternoon, Rocky roamed the streets. But he could find no easy target. He still had left over money from yesterday, but it wasn't enough for a meal at the local diner. He wanted something cooked. And he was hungry now. He needed to find someone quick.  

It wasn't until the lad passed by a small shop that he found a police officer with his wallet sticking out of his pocket. Rocky smiled and rubbed his hands together. As he walked closer, he began to tiptoe. He felt a little nervous, since the officer was looking around. He sneakily reached his hand out. The wallet was so close.

Before Rocky could even blink, something grabbed his wrist. He flinched and looked up at the police officer that had turned around, Rocky's arm in his grip.

“You!” The officer exclaimed. Rocky tried to pull, but the officer kept his hand around his wrist tightly. The boy sighed.

Not but just a few minutes later, a jail cell slammed on him. His heart was beating quickly, and he felt stupid. He shouldn't have even thought about pickpocketing an officer in the first place. Rocky kept his head down as a he listened to the officer at his desk.

“Yep, we caught him. Park Minhyuk.” He glanced over at Rocky, talking into his cordless phone. “He's just as described. Shaggy black hair, tan skin, dark eyes. A tricky little fella.” He then set down the phone and Rocky watched as he came over to the jail cell.

“Hasn't your parents ever taught you not to steal from other people?”

Rocky looked away. “I don't have any parents.”

The police officer didn't say another word. He just looked Rocky up and down, from his tattered hair to his worn out sneakers. Then he walked away, and the boy was left alone. Rocky curled up, hugging his knees, and fell asleep. 

 

 

 

 

 

“Wake up, kid!”

Rocky was startled awake by the police officer tapping on the bars. Then he opened the cell.

“Come with me,”

Rocky felt a little scared. He was totally going to be locked away somewhere, he just knew it. Juvie or something. Those are where all the bad kids went when they're caught.

He rode in the back of the police car. Rocky stared out the window and at the morning sky and tall buildings. It wasn't until the car turned into a nice neighborhood that Rocky wondered.

“Where exactly are you taking me?”

The police officer didn't say anything for a moment. “To your new home,”

“My new what?”

The car parked in front of a tall house. Rocky stared up at it, confused. The officer opened his door and told him to follow. They went right up to the front door of the tall house and he rang the bell.

The door swung open, and Rocky was presented by three bright grins. Two parents, and a boy, looking around to be his age. The police officer patted Rocky.

“This is Minhyuk.”

“We're so happy to meet you!”

"Thanks for agreeing to take him."

The officer left, and Rocky was suddenly pulled into the large home. Everything was happening so fast, he was a little confused. But the faces before him looked friendly. It didn't feel weird or anything. The one with black hair clasped his hands.

“So, Minhyuk-”

“Rocky.”

“Rocky,” he repeated. “What a nice name. Well, I'm Eunwoo, and this is Moonbin.” He pointed to the man beside him, who was smiling. He had blue grey hair and a crooked smile. Then he pointed to the tall boy beside them. “And this is Sanha; our son.”

Sanha waved and smiled sweetly. Rocky automatically felt obligated to smile. He didn't. He just nodded.

“Let us show you around.”

Rocky followed the three to the living room. He didn't really talk, but just listen to what they said. There were weird plants and vases on tables, and the sofas were pure white and pictures were hanging up on every wall of the family posed happily together. The kind of stuff Rocky saw on TV. Then he was showed the kitchen, and they then went upstairs.

Eunwoo opened a door and motioned Rocky inside. Rocky slowly walked in, and looked around. It was a small room. And the bedsheets were red. And the air smelled like cinnamon and dust.

“This is your room,” Moonbin said. Rocky widened his eyes slightly.

“My room?”

“Well, it's belonged to a few people before you, but for now, this is your room.” He chuckled. The three were silent. Eunwoo stepped a little closer to Rocky and put his hands together.

“Um, Rocky, I know this was so sudden, and you might feel uncomfortable.” He started. “But we were happy to take you in at last minute.” He looked at the other two, then back at Rocky. “We'll be downstairs if you need us.” They shuffled out of the room, leaving Rocky to himself.

Rocky looked back around at the room. He ran his hand along the bed, feeling the material. It was his. It was _his_ bed. He went over to the drawers and looked inside. Empty. But the desk across the room had a computer on it, and a bunch of supplies stacked on the top. It looked like a room out of a catalog. Those expensive rooms he's always dreamed of having.

He went over to the bed and lied down, his body instantly relaxing into the comfortable mattress. It was like his stress and worries melted away as he closed his eyes. 

 

 

 

 

There was a small whispering sound. Rocky pried his eyes open and looked up. He flinched, not expecting anyone to be in his face. Sanha stood back up. He really was tall. And his dark brunette hair framed his face nicely.

“I didn't mean to scare you,”

Rocky turned over. “What do you want?”

“Um, mom and dad wanted me to let you know that it's dinner time. You don't have to come down if you don't want… but if you want to, we'll be downstairs.” the boy rambled on quietly. Rocky looked back up at him.

“Dinner?”

Sanha nodded quickly. Rocky felt his stomach growl just from thinking about it. He nodded at the other and he pushed himself off his bed and followed Sanha downstairs.

As he slowly crept down stair by stair, the smell in the air was only getting stronger. Rocky felt his mouth water. As Eunwoo and Moonbin set the table, they looked up at the pair that had entered the dining room. Then they looked back at each other. Eunwoo smiled.

“We didn't think you'd come down.”

Rocky ignored him and looked straight down at the table. Food upon food dishes was covering every inch of the table, steaming hot. Rocky opened his mouth slightly. Moonbin tore off his apron and urged everyone to sit.

Rocky looked around at everything. Then he looked up at Eunwoo. “I can eat anything I want?”

Eunwoo blinked. “Anything you want,”

Rocky instantly dug in, going straight for the ramen. He shoved the entirety of it down his throat. The other three barely even took a bite of their own food; they turned to watch Rocky devour three different things at once.

Rocky looked up at Eunwoo, who had his mouth slightly gaped open from surprise. “Can I have some more of this?” He held up his ramen bowl.

“Uh- y-yeah! Certainly!” He patted Moonbin. Moonbin got up to rush into the kitchen to get more. He came back and set a hot bowl in front of him. Rocky twirled the noodles with his chopsticks then shoved it all in his mouth in one bite.

Sanha laughed and nodded his head at watching Rocky. He then scooped all of his noodles up at once and opened his mouth real wide.

“Yoon Sanha.” Sanha looked up at his mom after hearing that knowing voice. Eunwoo shook his head. “I don't think so,”

Sanha sighed and put his ramen back down.

Afterwards, Rocky was dismissed to his room, where he just lied down on his bed. A full stomach was weird to have. He didn't have it often. So this felt good. There was a soft knock at the door. Rocky quickly sat up. Eunwoo poked his head in.

“Can I come in?”

“You're already halfway there,”

Eunwoo opened the door wider and he held up a stack of pants and sweaters. “I brought you some of Sanha’s clothes for you to wear for now until we go shopping for stuff that fits you right, is that okay?”

Rocky nodded his head quickly and took the stack. “That's… alright.”

Eunwoo went back to the door, but then stopped and turned back around. “I hope you adjust well here, Rocky, as it'll be where you stay for a while. Well, I'm hoping for a _long_ while.”

“So, you're like my new caretaker?”

Eunwoo scratched his head. Then he chuckled. “Yeah, something like that. Change into some pajamas. You have a busy day tomorrow,”

Rocky rolled his eyes because, _great, more chores._ Eunwoo shut the door, and Rocky took off his dirty clothes. He's definitely been wearing those pants for a week straight. He pulled on the shirt and sweats he was given and he turned off his light. He tucked himself into the nice, thick blankets, and fell asleep instantly.

 

Bright and early in the morning, Rocky fit himself into the sweater and jeans he was given. The jeans were a bit snug. But no wonder because Sanha's legs were lanky.

He opened up his door and went downstairs. He could hear voices, talking and laughing. He made his way to the bottom step when Moonbin nodded towards Rocky.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” he smiled. Rocky just stood. He looked at the three faces before him cautiously. Then Moonbin pushed a plate of food towards him, from the counter and put his hands behind his back. “Breakfast,”  

Rocky smiled and went straight to sit and eat the food. Then he looked up at the adults. “So when do I have to start chores?” he said in between bites.

“Chores?” Eunwoo lifted his eyebrows. Sanha looked over at his mom and dad then back at Rocky.

“Yeah, you know, chores. Scrubbing the bathroom and whatever,”

Eunwoo furrowed his eyebrows. He chewed on his lip for a second. “Well, I expect you to keep your room clean, if that's what you mean.”

Sanha leaned over to Rocky. “Sometimes mom makes me do the dishes if I'm being bad.” Rocky nodded, then continued to eat.

After a few more minutes, Moonbin clapped. “Well, let's load up the car.”

Rocky wiped his mouth and followed the family to the front door. Eunwoo pulled out a coat and handed it to Rocky. “It's cold outside. You'll need this.” Rocky pulled on the coat and followed them again, but out the front door. They gathered into the nice car. Rocky felt the leather seats.

Eunwoo gripped onto the steering wheel. “Everyone have their seat belts on?” he looked into the rear view mirror and into the backseat then he pulled out of the driveway and took off.

Moonbin put on the radio for background noise and Rocky averted his eyes out the window, looking towards the front every once in awhile at the other houses and businesses. He felt a pair of eyes on him, so he glanced to the side. Sanha was smiling at him with a very cheesy smile.

“I like rock music,”

Rocky looked down at his pink sweater with a cat on it. Then he looked back up at him. “I’m sure you do.”  

The rest of the car was relatively quiet, with the occasional Moonbin telling a dad joke. Rocky didn't pay attention to him really. Those jokes were lame anyway.

They soon arrived at a mall. The whole parking lot was packed, and Rocky looked up at the tall mall. It must've been three stories high. After they parked, Sanha walked next to Rocky as they weaved in between cars to get inside the busy mall.

Eunwoo and Moonbin sat the two boys down and told them to wait at the bench while they ran into the school supply store across from them.

Rocky watched as noisy bunches of people walked by them in all different directions.

“So, you came from an orphanage, right?” Sanha kept his hands on his knees. Rocky looked over at him.

“Yeah.” Rocky nodded. It was weird for other people to ask, considering he doesn't know other people outside the orphanage. Now that he does, it was new of him to be asked. “Been an orphan all my life.”

Sanha nodded, then he looked ahead. It was silent between them for a moment or two. “My parents like making homes for people in your situation. That's why they became foster parents in the first place.”

“Foster parents?” Rocky let those two words swirl around in his head. “What are those?”

Sanha looked to be in thought. “They're like temporary parents for people that don't have them.”

“Why only temporary?”

“Because the person we take in always moves to a new home. It's usually by choice. The kid wants to see what other foster parents are like.” He explained. “We've never had anyone in our home more than a month. But it's always fun getting someone new. It kinda feels like having a brother or a sister… even if it's just for a little while.”

Rocky nodded. That was certainly an interesting way of doing things. “So what are your parents doing here?”

“They're getting more school supplies for you!”

“Now why would they need to do that?” 

“You're starting school with me on Monday.” Sanha rubbed his legs. “Exciting, isn't it?”

Rocky widened his eyes. “School?”

Eunwoo and Moonbin came out with bags full of stuff. Then in a matter of minutes, Rocky was trying on uniforms. The boy sighed. He totally did not sign up for this. Then after they bought him his school clothes, they went back through the mall.

“Dad, can I get one?”

Sanha pointed to a warm cupcake shop. Moonbin nodded, and grabbed his wallet from Eunwoo. He took out some cash. “You want one too, Rocky?” 

“Don't you think you're spending enough money on me already?” Rocky asked. Then he put a hand on his hip. “I saw how much those uniforms were.”

Eunwoo waved his hand. “Rocky, it's _fine_. Go get a cupcake with Sanha.” Moonbin handed his cash over to the two boys and they were off.

Sanha stepped up to the counter to order. Rocky looked into the glass at all the little cupcakes. He pointed to one. “I want this one,” the person behind the counter took it and handed it to him, and the two were off.

As they walked down the mall, Rocky couldn't help but it lost in the delicious sweet treat. As much junk food as he bought from stealing money, he's never had anything quite this good.

The four went to the car again and drove home. 

 

 

The next morning, Rocky was called downstairs. He could hear his name quite clearly, so he got up and rushed down to find out what was going on.

He went into the living room. Eunwoo was standing up and looking down at Moonbin from the sofa. He looked up upon seeing Rocky enter.

“Rocky, how about we go get your hair cut?”

“What's wrong with my hair?”

Eunwoo would rather point out that it was long, rather than it was matted. It didn't look like he had taken care of it properly. The man showed a small smile. “You don't have to if you don't want to.”

“I want to!” Rocky said quickly. Eunwoo smiled.

“Go grab your coat.”

The boy got to sit up in the front seat. Eunwoo didn't talk much as he drove, which Rocky liked.

“So, what your favorite color?”

“Black.”

Eunwoo nodded. “Interesting.”

When they arrived, Rocky was put into a chair. He watched through the mirror at Eunwoo whispering something to the barber. The barber nodded then snipped away at his hair. Rocky watched pieces fall on to the floor. And then the barber put this red looking stuff in his hair, and he wrapped it in tin foil. The boy didn't really know what it was at first, but after his hair was washed and dried, he was spun around to the mirror again. Rocky widened his eyes.

“What do you think?”

His hair was a sandy blonde. Like a tan color. Rocky scooted himself to look closer to the mirror. He didn't know how to respond to the barber. This was the first time his hair had been another color besides black. It made Rocky look different. It made him feel… like a new person. That didn't look good in his opinion.

Just then Eunwoo came running up. He smiled down at the boy. “Do you like it?”

Rocky shook his head. Then he got up and ran out of the shop.

Eunwoo frowned at the barber, and paid. He ran after Rocky, who waited in the car. Eunwoo got in and sat for a second. The car was silent. Rocky sniffed and wiped his eyes. Eunwoo didn't know what to say. He let out the first sentence he could think of.

“Do you want something to drink?”

Rocky sniffed again and looked out the window. “No.”

They drove home. When Eunwoo parked the car, Rocky ran inside, Eunwoo followed him, before hanging up his coat.

“Wow, Rocky, your hair looks so good!”

Rocky squinted at Moonbin from the sofa and ran up stairs. Eunwoo dropped his hands to his sides.

“Bin, why would you say that to him?”

Moonbin looked around, confused. “Is… that not the right thing to say?”

 

Later that night, Rocky pulled his thick blankets up to his face. He looked up at the ceiling, then over at the dark window.

He was lost in thought. Lost in a million thoughts. It was strange to him; everything that was happening. So much had changed in the last two days, Rocky feels like there's more to come. And he doesn't know how he feels about change yet.

Rocky was merely interrupted by his door cracking open.

“Rocky, are you awake?”

It was Sanha. He's kinda bad at whispering. Rocky turned towards the dark figure. “Yeah,”

“You wanna come down stairs with me?”

The other nodded. They went out into the hallway, and they tiptoed to the staircase. “What're we going downstairs for?”

“A midnight snack,”

“You have food this late on a school night?” Rocky furrowed his eyebrows. Sanha nodded.

“Sometimes.” They hurried to get down the stairs. “But we have to be quiet since my parents are sleeping.”

They went to the kitchen and chowed down on some chips and dip. As Sanha crunched down on a chip, he looked over at the other boy.

“I was telling the truth earlier when I told you I liked your hair.”

“Really? You weren't just saying it?”

“No way.” Sanha swallowed. “I think you look cool.”

Rocky let out a small smile and finished eating.

 

 

 

Early the next morning, Moonbin opened Rocky's blinds. “It's time to get up! Your first day of school will be exciting.”

Rocky put his pillow over his head. It was still fairly dark. “It's too early.”

“School ruins mornings. It's just a way of life.” Moonbin walked out of the room. “Now chop chop!”

Rocky lied in bed for only a moment before getting up and getting dressed. After brushing his teeth and fixing his hair, and making himself look presentable for school, he stared back at himself in the bathroom mirror. He blinked his eyes, and flattened out his shirt. Then he hopped downstairs.

“Aw, look at you!” Eunwoo put his hands up to his cheeks. Rocky looked down. “What a handsome, young man!” 

“Mom, what about me?” Sanha called from the living room.

“I always call you handsome in your uniform.” Eunwoo called back. He then straightened out Rocky's tie. Sanha showed up holding his backpack. “Why don't you tuck in your shirt, Rocky?”

“I don't want to,”

Eunwoo puffed out his cheeks. “That's fine.” he scurried them out the door and drove them to school. Rocky followed Sanha, clutching onto his new backpack.

Sanha pointed and showed him lockers and classrooms and all these different things that Rocky didn't exactly pay attention to. The crowd of other students in the hallway kind of drowned out his hearing, making other thoughts race in his mind. Sanha looked down at Rocky's schedule.

“Great! We have English together. Oh boy are you gonna like Mr. Park Jinwoo. He's married to the gym teacher.”

The bell rang, and students ran into classrooms, with Rocky taking his seat right next to Sanha. He looked around at the other kids sitting all around him. Then the teacher started talking, as the others listened, including Sanha who sat up in a perfect postured position.

So this was school. Rocky can't remember the last time he'd been inside a classroom. It was strange, and there was a lot of people packed into one small room, but that was no different than his living conditions before.

He looked back up at the teacher, and watched him write words on the chalkboard. Then the class would repeat what he wrote. The boy just watched.

During lunch, Rocky followed Sanha to get his tray and they sat down together at an end of an empty table.

They ate silently. Rocky pointed to a random table. “Why aren't you sitting with those guys?”

Sanha smiled sweetly and looked back down at his food. “They aren't exactly the friendly type.”

“So what, you just sit here alone everyday?”

“Well I'm not exactly alone now, aren't I?”

Rocky blinked back at Sanha, who went straight back to eating. He mirrored him, feeling a little better to have been in Sanha's company.

 

After school, Eunwoo was there to pick them up. The two boys slid into the backseat, and Eunwoo smiled.

“What'd you guys do in school today?”

Sanha rambled off. Rocky just kept his eyes fixed out the window. It was annoying how long this kid could keep talking. And how fast.

“What about you, Rocky?” Eunwoo asked.

“Nothing.”

“You did nothing in school today?”

“Rocky!” Sanha smiled, nudging the other. “We didn't do nothing! We got math work, remember?”

“Correction. We did nothing _important.”_

Back at the house, the nightly routine was the same. And so was the morning, and so on and so on.

One afternoon after school, he found new clothes folded up on to his bed. Eunwoo smiled.

“I got off work early, so I thought I could shop for you. I remember you saying you liked the color black, so I got you some black pants and some black shirts!” he then pointed. "The pants are a little big. For now."

Rocky held up a pair of pants. “They're pretty cool I guess.”

Rocky also came to the conclusion that he didn't really care for school. It was lame, and he'd just hear gossiping about other girls and boys.

And when it was time to pass homework to the front, Rocky just sat there. Sanha would knit his eyebrows together.

“Where's your homework?”

“I didn't do it.”

“You're gonna get in trouble.”

Rocky just mocked him and lied his head on his desk. 

 

 

By the weekend, Rocky was glad to be at home again to relax. He was laying on the sofa and flipping through channels, when he heard his name from the dining room.

Moonbin and Eunwoo were at the table signing papers and other long documents. Adult stuff, Rocky assumed.

“Rocky, you never told us your birthday was in a week,” Eunwoo scratched his head, looking down at a paper. Rocky shrugged from the sofa.

“There's nothing special about birthdays.”

Moonbin and Eunwoo looked at each other in dejection. 

 

 

 

When the week came back around, and it was time to go to school, Rocky sighed as he sat in his seat. He survived through the lesson, and was getting up to go with Sanha when the bell rang, but the teacher, Jinwoo, got ahold of Rocky and told him to stay after class.

He waited until all the students had left to shut the door. He then went behind his desk. Rocky avoided eye contact.

“Minhyuk-”

“Rocky.”

“Rocky.” Jinwoo said again. He sighed. “Look, I know you're new and everything. But you've gotta start doing your work. Is there something bothering you?”

“No.”

“Then I expect you to start doing something, or your grade will go down.” 

Rocky was dismissed, and he went to his next class.

During lunch, Sanha munched on his vegetables. “What did Jinwoo need you for?”

“Why does everyone call that teacher by his first name?”

“Cuz he's a cool teacher.”

“Teachers aren't supposed to be cool. They give us work!”

Sanha kept eating. Then he smiled. “How come you never tell me anything about yourself?”

“There's nothing for me to tell.”

“Yeah there is!” Sanha put his food down. “You can tell me so many things about you that I don't know!”

“I don't want to-”

“What's your favorite game to play?”

“I don't know. I spy? That's pretty fun.” Rocky nodded.

“See! Now that's one more thing I know about you.” Sanha blinked and nodded back. “What’s your favorite book?”

Rocky sighed.

Throughout the day, and even after school, was Sanha bugging him with questions. “What's your favorite… shape?”

“Now I know you're just looking for stuff to say.”

They got into the car. “Mom, Rocky was just telling me so much about himself!” Rocky put his head back and groaned.

“He was? Well you two seem to be getting along just fine.”

Sanha turned to Rocky and smiled at him, then turned back to the front. Rocky squinted and flared his nostrils in annoyance.

School was boring again the next day around. Really, by this time, Sanha just made it worse by being irritating. Then after school, when they were picked up, Eunwoo was silent. He just smiled as Sanha went on about all his school work and all his perfect grades and the extra credit he was doing for History and whatever.

When they got home, Rocky threw off his uniform jacket and the three made their way to the kitchen.

“Surprise!” Moonbin shouted.

Eunwoo hopped over to where Moonbin was behind the table. There was a huge cake with the words, _happy birthday rocky,_ written on it and sixteen candles. Balloons hung off the table and bounced onto the ceiling. Rocky just stood and blinked.

“Rocky, we know you probably don't get this often, but we'd really love to make your birthday special.”

Moonbin looked back at Rocky from Eunwoo. “What to you think? Do you want a piece?”

Rocky dropped his backpack onto the floor and nodded. Sanha watched him and smiled. Rocky dug into a big slice of chocolate cake. Sanha sat down to eat with him.

“After that, you can open presents.” Eunwoo commented. Rocky stopped mid-bite. He looked over at the counter, which was stacked with gifts. “I was thinking of taking you out to eat for a birthday meal.”

“Why?”

Eunwoo laughed. “Cuz it's your birthday, silly.”

Moonbin smiled, his eyes squinting. “You can have anything you'd like. What would it be?”

Rocky swallowed and thought for a moment. Then next thing they knew, the four found themselves at a pizza place.

Rocky took a bite of his gooey pizza. It was just as he expected it to be. He'd pass by the place all the time when he still lived in the orphanage but never did he go inside.

“It's nice eating out,” Eunwoo said, taking a bite of the pizza. “It's kinda fun.”

“And it saves me a night of preparing food.” Moonbin added.

By the end of the night, when Rocky had already torn through his presents and had his pajamas on, and Eunwoo and Moonbin were already in their beds, he knocked on their bedroom door. He opened it and watched them just barely getting under the covers, makeup off, and tired faces.

“Rocky? Do you need something?” Moonbin asked, settling on to his side of the bed. Rocky looked down.

“I just wanted to say thanks for earlier.”

The two adults looked at each other and smiled.

“We were happy to do it.” Eunwoo said. Rocky smiled and shut the door then he went back to his own room. 

 

 

 

Rocky looked down at his new shoes that he'd gotten. It'd been a long time since he's had a new pair, and one's that fit right. He smiled.  

“What's that for?” Sanha poked Rocky's cheek with his pencil. Rocky dropped his smile and looked around at the classroom.

“Don't you have anything better to do than to bug me?”

Sanha went back to writing stuff down on his notebook. “I'm studying for the test coming up. Now you should study too.”

“I'm not good with studying stuff.”

“Great, then we could study together!”

Rocky sighed and put his hands to his head. Sanha started talking about different words and definitions. Rocky didn't know any of them, nor did he care to learn. He humored Sanha just long enough for the bell to ring to go to his next class.

And after school they had to walk home. Sanha started singing a random song, and Rocky took off his jacket and loosened his tie. It was a much warmer day than usual.

“Let's sing it as a duet!”

“No.”

“Fine. I guess I'll duet myself.” Sanha continued to sing aloud. Rocky just rolled his eyes and flung his jacket over his shoulders. 

 

 

After school the next day, Rocky was in his room at his desk when Sanha came bursting in. He apparently wasn't pleased by Rocky sleeping during class.

“You have to start paying attention better in school!”

Rocky turned around. He's already making a decent effort on homework, now he wants him to pay attention? The world is mad.

“Or what?”

Sanha looked around. “Or... mom and dad are going to see bad grades on your report card.”

Rocky scoffed and turned back around. “I don't have to listen to you.”

“Don't you want good grades?”

“I'm SanHa and I hAVe perfEct grAdes.” Rocky mocked. Sanha squinted.

“I'm just trying to help you.”

Eunwoo poked his head into the open door, holding a laundry basket and smiling. “Everything okay in here?”

“Rocky's making fun of me.” Sanha whined.

“Rocky, we don't make fun of people in this house.” He eyed the boy then left to go downstairs.

“You're such a tattletale.” Rocky barked. Sanha crossed his arms.

“I'm just trying-”

“To help? I don't need your help.” he turned back around and huffed out a breath. Sanha quietly left.

 

 

 

The two ignored each other at school. Rocky was frustrated with Sanha, even if he was surprisingly quiet all morning and didn't bug him during class or in the hallways.

Eunwoo sensed tension when he picked them up to. He just turned on some music and let them sulk.

Later that night, after dinner, and after everyone had gone to bed, Rocky was awoken by loud thunder and lightning. He tossed and turned by the frightening sounds, and the scary flashes in his dark window.

He thought about the orphanage and how scary it was to try and sleep through a storm. The roof leaked and the floors creaked. Thinking about it made the boy anxious and scared.

Rocky got up, ran out of his room, and scurried through the hallway. He burst into Sanha's room and shook him.

“Hey,” he whispered. Sanha turned over and rubbed his eyes.

“Rocky, what's wrong?”

“Can I sleep with you?”

A flash of lightning lit up Sanha's face through his window. He sat up, and slowly scooted over. “Yeah… sure.”

Rocky got under the blanket and fit himself next to Sanha, resting against him. The two fell asleep together almost instantly. 

 

 

 

“The air always smells so nice after the rain.”

Sanha handed Rocky a warm bagel from the stand they were at. The two had walked to the city to just hang out together; Sanha was surprised since it was Rocky's idea, so his parents gave them money.

Rocky took a bite and wiped his hands on his sweater. He nodded. They started walking down the sidewalk.

“Sanha, look, I'm sorry about the other day.” He said, somewhat urgently. “I was mean to you, and then I ran into your room last night like an idiot.” He took another bite. “You must think I'm a loser, being afraid of the lightning.”

Sanha shook his head, and the two sat down on curb. “I don't think you're a loser.” Rocky looked up at him.

“You don't?”

“I don't know what you've been through.” Sanha shrugged. “But what I can do, is help you through it.”

Rocky looked down. He felt guilty and grateful all at once. Maybe he really did need some of Sanha's help. Really, he was the only person in Rocky's life that he could relate to the most. “You know, I used to steal money for food.”

Sanha widened his eyes. “You did?”

Rocky nodded his head, the memory almost invisible to him already. “I got caught the day before I ended up here with you and your parents.”

“I'm glad you ended up with us.”

Sanha leaned over and rested his head on Rocky's shoulder. Rocky wanted to shrug the boy off, but he didn't. He stayed in place. Then a small smile formed on his face. 

 

 

Rocky soon started letting Sanha organize study dates for them. There was a couple of big tests coming up, and Rocky thought that he should really start doing his work.

Eunwoo and Moonbin would just watch from the side as Sanha and Rocky exchanged work, and quizzed each other. Sanha would give Rocky small hints if he wasn't getting it directly. And he'd make flashcards to hold up for Rocky too. Even though as first Rocky thought flashcards we're childish, they actually worked. He got definitions down in no time.

The boy feels like he can trust Sanha now. He's opened up to him about his thoughts and the things he thinks about. Rocky feels better knowing Sanha wasn't going to judge him for it or anything. And it felt nice having someone to talk to.

“Look at them, getting a nice education and stuff.” Eunwoo smiled at the two boys with their noses in their science books. Moonbin put his arm around him.

 

 

One afternoon while at the library, Rocky was looking over some review papers when Sanha spoke up.

“What was the orphanage like?”

Rocky wasn't expecting the question. He didn't mind telling others, he just didn't get asked. He scratched his head. “Well? The place was kind of run down. And there were more older kids than younger kids.”

“How come?”

“Because no one adopts big kids.” Rocky said. It was the absolute truth. If he was three years old, he'd get taken in a heartbeat by two loving parents. But no one wanted a sixteen year old. “That’s just the way it was.”

“ _My_ mom and dad want you.” Sanha looked down at his work. Rocky's breath hitched. “If they could keep you forever, they would.” 

 

 

 

Finally, on big test day, Sanha tried to calm Rocky down.

“Just think of everything we learned together,”

Rocky rubbed his face. “But that's too much stuff!”

“You're overthinking it.” Sanha put his hands on his shoulders, looking at him intensely. “You're gonna do great.” Rocky nodded, feeling somewhat confident.

All his stress was over when it came time to lunch. Rocky shoved his food into his mouth.

“I don't even know what I was so worried about.” He laughed. Then test scores came in the next day.

The two walked home again, and as soon as they came through the door, Rocky ran upstairs without greeting anyone else. Eunwoo looked at Sanha.

“What did you do?”

“I didn't do anything!” Sanha put his hands up defensively. There was a pause and took off his jacket. “Rocky got a bad score on his math test. We even studied together. He's pretty upset.”  

As Rocky buried his face into his pillow, he heard a soft knock.

“Can I come in?”

“If I said no, you'd still find your way in here anyway.” Eunwoo came in and sat onto Rocky's bed. Rocky sat up and sighed. “I don't know what happened. I studied and everything!”

“I know, I know.” Eunwoo patted Rocky to comfort him. “It's frustrating.”

“No one understands how I feel.” He pouted, curling his knees up to his chin. “I'm a loser.”

Eunwoo looked down. Those words were upsetting to hear, coming out of the boys mouth. Eunwoo wanted to tell him he most certainly was not a loser. But with situations like this, that very well may not be a comfort. It could just go in one ear and come out the other.

Moonbin suddenly came in, holding a pan. “Who wants cookies!”

“Moonbin,” Eunwoo squinted, gesturing to a sad Rocky. Moonbin blinked excessively. 

“I make cookies, and I'm still the bad guy.” 

 

 

 

The boy sulked the rest of the weekend. And Saturday felt like the longest day ever. So luckily Rocky was glad to wake up to Sunday.

As he made his way out of the bedroom to the quiet hall, Sanha was just getting out of his room as well. He greeted him, but did a double take. Rocky squinted.

“What’re you looking at?”

Sanha just shrugged and he hurried downstairs. Rocky was only in the bathroom for a moment before he jumped in disgust at the sight of himself in the mirror. He stepped towards the mirror to take a closer look. He scrunched his nose. 

“Sanha!” He whispered from the top of the steps. “Psst, Sanha!”

Said boy peeked up at him. “Yeah?”

“Get up here for a second.” Sanha ran up stairs towards the other. Rocky pointed to his cheek. “Did you know this was here?”

Sanha examined the big pimple on Rocky's face. “Yes.” Rocky widened his eyes and put his hands in his hips, slightly freaking out.

“Why didn't you tell me?”

“Well I thought you knew! And what am I supposed to say? 'Hey, Rocky! Nice pimple!’ I was not raised to be a meanie.”

Rocky shook his head. “What do I do?”

Sanha thought for a second. “I know just the thing.”

The two snuck into Sanha's parents room. It was pretty cool inside, because the bed was big, and the room smelled of flowers. Rocky liked the warm atmosphere. And he was tempted to run and jump on to the bed. But instead he followed Sanha into the bathroom hidden away in the room.

He went through a bag and pulled out a small container and opened it. Sanha took out the puff and dabbed makeup on Rocky's acne spot. He stood back to look at him. He shrugged.

“It's a little white on your skin.” He nodded. “But it'll do.”

Rocky looked at himself in the mirror. “I can't tell if this looks worse.” Rocky got dressed then the two went back downstairs to do breakfast. Moonbin was already in the kitchen at the table.

“Hey, fellas,” he said, holding the newspaper open wide. “You want me to make you something?”

“No, we're okay, dad.” Sanha said, getting out bowls for cereal.

“What's that on your face?” Moonbin looked up at the two, his eyes obviously on Rocky. “Looks like you got cake frosting on your cheek. Which is odd because I finished the cake three days ago.”

The two shrugged in unison, and went back to pouring cereal. Just then, Eunwoo came down the stairs.

“Does anyone want to explain why there is a mess of my makeup on my bathroom sink?”

He first looked to Sanha, but after he looked at Rocky, he marched right over to him and grabbed his face to look at the white, creamy blot on his cheek.

“What's this?”

“Mom, don't be mad at him. I was only trying to help him cover up a blemish.”

Eunwoo put two and two together. He raised his eyebrows.

That night before bed, Rocky sat on Sanha's bed with him, the two of them wearing face masks that Eunwoo bought for them. It was wet and cold when Rocky put his on, but according to Eunwoo, it'll be worth it.

Sanha was laying to one side, holding up a book. Rocky lied on the other side, just staring up at the shadows the lamp casted on the ceiling. The alarm went off and the two sat up. “It's time.” Sanha said, dramatically.

They both peeled off their masks. Sanha held up his.

“It's like I took off my face,”

“I do feel much better,” Rocky said, holding his up. “Is it still there?”

Sanha looked over at the pimple. He nodded. “It's not as big as it was.” 

 

 

 

When school started again, Rocky felt done with trying to keep his grades up again. He felt better that he wasn't under pressure anymore either. He felt he didn't have to worry.

“Whatcha drawing?”

Rocky closed his notebook as soon as he heard Sanha's voice. “Nothing.”

“Oh, c'mon, you can show me.”

“No.” Rocky held his notebook close. “Why're you always wanting to know what I'm doing?”

“I can be a little nosy sometimes.”

“Uh, yeah, I can tell.”

Moonbin came in and grabbed himself some water. He turned back to them. He smiled. “How was school today, boys?”

“Good.”

“Boring.”

“Great!” Moonbin replied. “I'm making dinner soon, if you guys would like to help.” 

“Sure.” Sanha put his hands behind his back. “We'd love to.”

Moonbin nodded and went on his way. Rocky sighed at Sanha for volunteering him to do something he had no knowledge of.

Not too much later, Rocky and Sanha washed their hands and helped Moonbin prepare dinner, and set out the plates. Rocky might've dropped a thing or two while trying to follow Moonbin's instructions. Eunwoo came home just in time for setting it.

“Mom, look, we made dinner!” Sanha rushed over to greet his mother, and Moonbin reached over to Eunwoo to kiss his cheek. They all sat down, and started eating. Rocky shoved spoonfuls of food down, despite the fact that all his pants were very tight now. He's gonna have to get new ones.

“It's very delicious, you two did a great job.” Rocky ignored his words to continue to eat. Eunwoo put his fork down. “Rocky… we're wondering, Moonbin and I, why you haven't left yet?”

Rocky swallowed and looked at the two. He glanced at Sanha for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“Well, we haven't exactly had anyone as long as you,” Moonbin started, “We'd thought you would wanna leave by now.”

“Why would I leave?” Rocky asked. “I have a bed, and I can eat lots of food. This was my better thing.”

“Better thing?” Eunwoo and Moonbin turned to each other with confused looks.

“Yeah, you know, like when the orphanage tells you it'll get better one day? It's gotten better.” Even though Rocky doesn't express it often, he has felt good being with people that would take care of him. He feels safe. He feels warm. 

Their confused faces turned to lovable ones. Eunwoo and Moonbin smiled and continued to eat. Sanha looked over at Rocky, a beaming grin showing. 

 

 

 

After school the very next day, both Eunwoo and Moonbin had their arms crossed, standing in the kitchen when Sanha and Rocky came through the door.

Rocky ducked his head. He knew they were looking at him.

“We got a call from Mr. Kim today.” Eunwoo lifted an eyebrow. “Rocky, he says your grades are bad in his class right now.”

“I know.” Rocky sighed.

“You know?” Moonbin chimed in. “Then why haven't you tried to bring them up.” 

“It's hard!” He yelled. He turned the other way to pout.

Eunwoo put his hands to his side. “You're grounded.”

Rocky went to run upstairs. “I don't even know what grounded is!”

“It means stay in your room for the weekend!” Eunwoo yelled back at him.

“Good! Then I don't get to see your ugly face!” Rocky stomped up harshly and slammed his door. The three downstairs flinched.

Sanha blinked his wide eyes. “I'm gonna… be in my room too.” He dashed away. 

 

 

 

Rocky came out of his room to go to the restroom. He passed by Eunwoo and Moonbin's room. The door was cracked. Rocky stopped upon hearing his name. He put his ear to door.

“I wasn't too harsh on him, was I?” It was Eunwoo's voice.

“Kinda,” Moonbin said next. His voice was softer. “But, honey, you did what you had to do.” Eunwoo groaned. Rocky peeked through the crack. Moonbin had his glasses perched on the very tip of his nose looking over at Eunwoo who was groaning under the bedsheets beside him.

“We can't ask him now. He hates me!”

“You don't know that.” Moonbin raised his eyebrows. “Why don't we apologise to him. Maybe we could still ask him.”

Rocky searched his mind. What could they possibly want to ask him? Is it to move out? _Are they going to kick him out?_ Oh, Rocky feels like a huge idiot now. He was mean to them. He shouldn't have been. And now they're going to get rid of him.

Eunwoo turned over to look at Moonbin. “You think so?”

“We gotta try.”

Rocky thought that he should go back to his own bed. He felt terrified and anxious. It was like a weight was put on him and he had to wait it out until the next day to see if it would be lifted off. He held his blanket close to him.

 

When the sun was up and shining, Rocky went downstairs. He headed straight to the kitchen where he a heard voice. First he saw Sanha and smiled, heading straight over to sit by him at the table. But once he was fully inside the kitchen, Moonbin and Eunwoo put a spotlight on Rocky, watching him. Rocky took his seat. The two came over to him.

“Breakfast,” Moonbin set down a plate and smiled. It was full of delicious foods. But Rocky didn't eat.

“Rocky?” Eunwoo started quietly. The said boy looked up at him. “Look, I-”

“Please don't kick me out!” Rocky begged, putting his hands together. Eunwoo shook his head.

“Oh, heavens no- we would never.” He assured him. “I want to apologise for yesterday. I was frustrated, and I didn't mean to yell at you or ground you. I'm sorry.”

“It's okay.” Rocky accepted the apology. “I'm sorry for saying those things to you.” Sanha turned to the other to smile. He put his hand over Rocky's hand. Eunwoo looked to Moonbin. Moonbin only furrowed his eyebrows upward.

“You're not grounded anymore either.” he added. “Now eat up.” 

 

The rest of the weekend was mellow. Rocky went grocery shopping with Moonbin and went to the library again with Sanha.

School was just as boring too. But it was raining. And the two boys had to walk home since Moonbin was out. After school, Sanha held his umbrella up for the two to share. They stopped on to the slippery sidewalk for a moment while Sanha dug into his pocket.

“I have enough change for us to take the bus,” he suggested. Rocky nodded and they went to go catch the bus.

Rocky's never really been on the bus before. It was kinda nice; no one was really talking, and the windows dripped of rain. Him and Sanha sat together silently for the ride until they were close enough to get home. Then they got off, and Sanha held up his umbrella again.

“Your hair's all wet.” Rocky commented. Sanha made a small smile.

“I don't mind it, really.” He looked down at the puddles they crossed. “Mom always has something prepared for us after we've been out in the rain or cold.” 

They finally got to the house and the two stood by the door. Sanha called out for his mom. Eunwoo came running to the front door, holding clothes.

“Okay, wet clothes off.” He demanded. “I got new ones out of the dryer.” Rocky was handed a pullover and slacks and he peeled off his uniform to put on the new clothes. Rocky sighed, the warm sweatshirt making him feel better.

Eunwoo called them to the kitchen for hot chocolate. Rocky grabbed his and took a sip then he stood up.

“Can I take this to my room?”

“Sure!” Eunwoo smiled. Rocky mirrored his smile then drug his mug and backpack upstairs to his room.

He took out his homework to start on and his textbooks to copy definitions.

The boy worked on them for awhile, getting frustrated every now and then, but he powered through it. He was in his room until dark working. That's when he heard a small knock on the door. He looked up. Moonbin and Eunwoo came in smiling. Rocky's neck was hurting from looking down too long. He rubbed the back of it as the two made their way inside.

“How're you doing?” Eunwoo asked. Rocky nodded.

“Good. I have a monster amount of things to do for school though.”

Eunwoo and Moonbin looked at each other, then Moonbin presented Rocky with a small box. He smiled as he handed it over.

“What's this?” Rocky hesitantly took it.

“We wanted to ask you something, Rocky,” Eunwoo put his hands together nervously. “And you don't have to give us an answer right away or anything!”

“No-” Moonbin agreed by shaking his head. “You can definitely take your time to give us an answer.”

“Well, what is it?”

There was a small pause. Eunwoo cleared his throat. “Rocky, we'd like to adopt you,”

Rocky blinked his eyes. Then he squinted, tilting his head. “Adoption is for kids.” Eunwoo looked to Moonbin and Moonbin smoothed a hand over Eunwoo’s shoulder. He lifted his eyebrows and looked back at the younger boy.

“Think of it this way,” he started. “We'd like to be your permanent parents.”

Rocky's eyes went wide. He swallowed. “My parents…?” He tried processing the words as they continue to speak. He looked down at the small box they gave him.

“You don't have to give us a yes or no right away.” Eunwoo said again. “But I hope you accept this as a gift and say yes.”

Rocky opened the box to find a small necklace inside with a diamond charm on the end. Then he suddenly ran into their arms; hugging them tight, and pressing his cheek against Eunwoo's chest. Tears pooled in his eyes as he felt them hug him back. It was the first time. The first time it felt real, and being with them felt right; they were great parents.

He looked between their bodies to find Sanha leaning in the doorway, smiling a sweet smile. When he caught Rocky's eyes, he looked down and crossed his arms. Rocky continued to lean into the touch. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, after Moonbin had gotten up Rocky, and after Eunwoo fed him, he stood in the mirror looking at himself. The necklace hung around his neck. There was a sudden knock on the door. Sanha poked his head in.

“Mom said it's time to go.”

Rocky nodded and Sanha left. He looked at his appearance again and tucked the necklace into his shirt then skipped downstairs.

The car was full this morning. Music played on the radio, as Moonbin told dad jokes that weren't that funny. Sanha laughed at him, and yelled at his mom to turn up the song since it was his favorite part. Eunwoo looked at him through the rear view mirror and smiled.

Rocky sighed, leaning back into his seat, his heart filling with warmth and love. He finally knows what it feels like to have parents. It was a missing piece he never knew he needed back, and everything so much better now that he had that piece back. His better thing was here. A family. 


End file.
